Thunderbirds II: Thunderbirds are Go
by William Raymer
Summary: The first SUPERMARIONATION Thunderbirds movie done in the Movieverse style! The Thunderbirds fight to protect the first manned mission to Mars!
1. Chapter 1

_Thunderbirds II: "Thunderbirds Are Go!"_

Adapted by William Raymer

Adapted from the United Artists/Century 21 Cinema motion picture _Thunderbirds Are Go!_

Written by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson

and the Universal Pictures/StudioCanal motion picture _Thunderbirds_

Screenplay by William Osbourne and Michael McCullers

Story by Peter Hewitt and William Osbourne

_Historian's Notes:_

_While adapted from the first of the two motion pictures based on the 1960s _Thunderbirds_ television series, this story takes place in the "MovieVerse"-that is, the continuity established in the 2004 Universal Pictures motion picture _Thunderbirds

_This story takes place five years after the 2004 motion picture _Thunderbirds_, which puts this story in the year 2015._

_PROLOGUE_

_On May the fourth, 2013, the Martian Exploration Center at Glenn Field, Virginia, attempted to launch _Zero-X_, a revolutionary new spacecraft, on a mission to Mars. However, shortly after take-off, the ship's elevator controls began to jam, causing the ship to lose altitude. All the crew of _Zero-X_ were able to eject before the ship crashed into the Atlantic Ocean._

_Two years later, the M.E.C.'s investigators completed a 862-page report on the events of the crash. At a conference to analyze the report, Colonel Robert Stewart asked those gathered if he had their confidence on the report's findings of sabotage. All present gave their full support. _

_Then, Colonel Stewart asked for their support on a second launch attempt. All save one gave their support. The lone dissenter, _Zero-X_ Captain Paul Travers, said "I believe our security arrangements are inadequate. Therefore, I suggest that we ask International Rescue to be present at the next launch attempt." _

_Stewart grew incensed at the statement by Travers. "Are you suggesting, sir, that we are incapable of handling our own security arrangements?" Travers smiled, then retorted with "I have 862 pages here, sir, which say just that." _

_And so, Colonel Stewart advised President Obama to ask for the help of International Rescue in securing the next _Zero-X_ launch attempt. _

Halfway around the world, Alan Tracy and his girlfriend, Tin-Tin Belagant, were watching the sun rise over Tracy Island when Alan's communicator beeped. "Father wants me," Alan said. "See you later," Tin-Tin said before she and Alan kissed.

Once four of the five Tracy brothers were gathered in the study of their father, billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy, the meeting began. "Well, Father, the take-off is scheduled for tomorrow morning," Scott said. "You'll have to make a decision soon, Dad," Alan said. "Even if it's no," Gordon said.

"This is a tough one," Jeff said. "I know how you boys feel. I guess you're raring to go. But, as you know, we have a strict rule here: No International Rescue craft is to be launched unless someone is in grave danger. However, rules were made to be broken."

Jeff stood from his desk. "Now here's what we'll do. Scott, launch _Thunderbird 1_, proceed to Glenn Field and stand by there for the take-off of _Zero-X_." "Yes, sir," Scott said.

Jeff turned to Virgil. "Virgil, launch _Thunderbird 2_ and follow Scott to Glenn Field. When _Zero-X_ takes off, escort it through the atmosphere on the first part of its journey." "Yes, sir," Virgil said.

Alan looked at Jeff. "Father, can I..." "Yes, you can," Jeff interrupted. "Launch _Thunderbird 3_ and orbit the Earth until _Zero-X_ has established its course to Mars." "Thanks, Dad," Alan said.

Gordon turned to Jeff. "What about me, Father?" he asked. "Well, it's unlikely that you'll be needed in _Thunderbird 4_, but you'd better be ready, just in case," Jeff said. "Yes, sir," Gordon said, sadly.

"Okay, boys," Jeff said. "Thunderbirds are go!"

_The mission begins next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thunderbirds II: "Thunderbirds are Go"_

Chapter 1

Alan looked out of the viewports of _Thunderbird 3_ and saw the endless stars of space. He then got an idea.

He flipped a few switches on his panel, then loosened his restraints. Alan floated over to a open drawer and withdrew a small rectangular device. Alan floated back to his chair and reactivated the restraints. Then, Alan pulled a stylus from the receptacle on the device. Turning it on, he began to write.

_May the fourteenth, 2015, 0345 GMT Earth time. Entry written aboard _Thunderbird 3

_I have decided. After this mission is complete, I will propose to Tin-Tin. I already have her parents' blessings. So, after we see _Zero-X_ off to its mission to Mars, I am going to ask Tin-Tin to marry me. _

_I remember when I decided that I was falling in love with Tin-Tin. It was just before I became an official Thunderbird five years ago... _

FIVE YEARS AGO

TRACY ISLAND

Alan looked at Tin-Tin as she walked up to him. She pointed to their mutual friend, Fermat Hackenbacker. "So, what do you think?" she asked, referring to Fermat's progress on learning to swim. "He's getting' there," Alan said before he saw Tin-Tin in her bathing suit. "Whoa, Tin-Tin. You're just really, um... blossoming," Alan said. "Eww! Did you say 'blossoming?'" Tin-Tin responded.

Before Alan could respond to Tin-Tin's question, Jeff rang a triangle to get everyone's attention. Everyone moved over to where Jeff and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward were standing. "Gather around, everybody. I have an announcement to make. Tonight is a special night. We're all together because of three very special people—Fermat, Tin-Tin and Alan," Jeff began.

"The world needs Thunderbirds-and the Thunderbirds need you," Jeff said before pinning International Rescue insignia pins to their shirts. After Jeff pinned an IR pin to Alan's shirt, Jeff smiled at Alan. "Congratulations, Alan. No shortcuts. You earned it," Jeff said. "You all did."

A few moments later, Gordon, Virgil, Scott and John, Alan's older brothers, pushed Alan into the pool. Alan looked at Tin-Tin. She smiled at Lady Penelope, who winked back. Then, Alan heard a familiar sound. Jeff moved over to pick up and open a cell phone. "Yes, Madame President," Jeff said. "I see. Of course. Straight away."

After closing the phone, Jeff turned to the pool. "Boys!" Jeff then turned to Lady Penelope as Alan got out of the pool. "Sorry, Penny. Duty calls," Jeff said. "Of course it does," Penelope said. "And quite right, too."

"What's going on?" Tin-Tin said. "I guess we have a mission," Alan said. "Well, in that case, be careful, and good luck," Tin-Tin said before kissing Alan. Alan touched the spot where she kissed him as he moved to get ready.

THE PRESENT DAY

ABOARD _THUNDERBIRD 3_

Scott's voice came over Alan's control panels, bringing Alan out of his thoughts on his impending proposal to Tin-Tin. "_Mobile Control calling _Thunderbird 3._ Do you read me?"_

Alan touched a control. "Okay, Scott. I'm in orbit. I should be able to see _Zero-X_ as it leaves the Earth's atmosphere, unless lift-off time is altered," he said. "_F.A.B.__, Alan_," Scott said.

After Scott closed the channel, Alan turned back to the stars and smiled.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Lady Penelope's car, _FAB 1_, parked in a space at Glenn Field. Her manservant, Parker, turned to her. "Now, milady?" he asked. "Now, Parker," Penelope said back. Parker turned back to his controls and flipped a switch. The controls of the car's radio parted to reveal a display screen with a map of the Glenn Field complex on it.

"Channel one, milady," Parker said. A steady beeping came over the car's speakers. "Good. That's all right," Penelope said. "Channel two, milady," Parker said. Another steady beeping came over the car's speakers.

A few minutes later, Parker was ready to check out the final of five frequencies Lady Penelope had him check. "Channel five, milady," Parker said. "Thank you, Parker," Penelope said. A rapid beeping came over the speakers. Penelope looked at Parker, a shocked look on her face. "Trouble, Parker," Penelope said. "I thought it was too good to be true, milady," Parker said.

Penelope tapped a control. The map of Glenn Field switched to a view of Scott at the Mobile Control booth inside the Assembly Control room. "Lady Penelope calling Scott at Mobile Control," Penelope said. "_What's the trouble, Lady Penelope?_" Scott asked. "Number five-negative," Penelope said.

"_Okay, here's what we do,_" Scott said. "_Now, whatever happens, the countdown must continue or else we miss the rendezvous with _Thunderbird 3_ in space. I'll attend to Number 5. Meanwhile, locate Dr. Grant_." "F.A.B.," Penelope said before switching the monitor back to the Glenn Field map.

"I believe I've located Number 5, milady," Parker said a few moments later. A steady beeping came over the speakers. "That's him, Parker," Penelope said. The Glenn Field map switched to the image of Scott at Mobile Control.

"_Well done, Penelope,_" Scott said. "_Number 5 was a phony all right, but he got away. You'd better take care of him._" "Right, Scott. Leave him to me," Penelope said. "But, before I go, you'll find the real Dr. Grant on a bearing of 174 and a range of 1,204 yards from my present position." "_F.A.B.,_" Scott said before he closed the channel.

"I can see the gentleman in question ahead, milady," Parker said. "He's just leaving the control tower in a motor car."

A blue '14 Chevy Corvette drove out of the Glenn Field parking lot at high speed. "Right, Parker. Away we go," Penelope said. Parker pulled _FAB 1_ out of the parking lot and began to pursue the car.

Ten minutes later, Parker noticed the Corvette parked next to a nearby jetty. "He's got a good start on us, milady," Parker said. "Yes, I can see him down below," Penelope said, pointing to the jetty. "My guess is that he's making for that motorboat by the jetty."

The motorboat peeled away as _FAB 1_ approached. "Safety belts on, milady," Parker said. "Preparing to switch to Aqua Mode." "Safety belts on, Parker," Penelope confirmed.

_FAB 1_ leaped off the pier and hit the water with a huge splash. After _FAB 1_ came to a stop, Parker flipped a switch. "Lowering hydrofoils now, milady," he said. Two hydrofoils lowered from the undercarriage of _FAB 1_.

Parker gestured to a helicopter located nearby. "It looks as if an accomplice is waiting to pick him up in that helicopter, milady," he said. Parker used his controls to zoom in on the helicopter. "It's an army helicopter, milady, and no doubt it's heavily armed," Parker updated.

"Well, let's hope they attack, Parker," Penelope said. "Then we may have an opportunity to shoot it down. Stand by to take evasive action." "Yes, milady," Parker said. The helicopter began to fly toward and fire its machine guns at _FAB 1_. Under Parker's expert hands, the Ford car deftly evaded the blasts.

As the helicopter maneuvered for another pass, _FAB 1_ came to a stop. "Now, milady?" Parker asked. "_Now_, Parker," Penelope ordered. Parker flipped a switch on his controls.

A machine gun barrel extended from the grille. At the same time, a visor extended from Parker's cap. A pair of target cross hairs appeared on the visor's display. "Just a little bit over to the right, old son," Parker said. As soon as the helicopter was dead in the center of the cross hairs, Parker smiled before he said, "Thank you very much." Then, Parker squeezed the Fire control.

The machine gun fired, striking the helicopter dead on. Penelope and Parker watched as the flaming hull of the helicopter fell into the ocean. "I don't think there's much point in looking for survivors, Parker," Penelope said, wryly.

"No, milady," Parker agreed. Then, something caught Parker's eye. "Look, milady! Look!" Parker said, pointing to the sight. Penelope smiled. "What a magnificent sight," she said. _Zero-X_ had successfully taken off.

Meanwhile, _Thunderbird 2_ had reached its limits. "Mobile Control from _Thunderbird 2_," Virgil said. "I'm returning to base. _Zero-X_ is entering rarefied atmosphere and she's doing fine. In a few minutes, it'll be over to Alan."

"Okay, _Thunderbird 2_," Scott said before closing the channel to _Thunderbird 2_. Then, he opened a channel to _Thunderbird 3_. "_Thunderbird 3_, do you hear me?"

Up on board _Thunderbird 3_, Alan had let his thoughts travel once more to his plans to propose to Tin-Tin, when Scott's voice came on the radio.

"Mobile Control, I hear you," Alan said. "_Alan, _Zero-X_ is entering rarefied atmosphere,_" Scott said. "_It should be with you in approximately one minute._" "Right, Scott," Alan said.

A few moments later, Alan saw _Zero-X_ clear Earth's atmosphere. "Mobile Control, this is _Thunderbird 3_. I can see _Zero-X_. She's on course and accelerating to 100,000 miles per hour," Alan said. "_Okay, thanks, Alan. You'd better return to base_," Scott said. "F.A.B.," Alan said.

With a smile, Alan turned _Thunderbird 3_ for home and the biggest mission of his life.

_Alan's biggest mission begins next time..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thunderbirds II: "Thunderbirds are Go"_

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This entire chapter, in which Alan plans to propose to Tin-Tin, replaces the "Swinging Star" dream sequence and related subplot from the 1966 film _Thunderbirds are Go!_ Because of this, all events in this chapter are my creation, except for the events that Lady Penelope describes about her foiling the _Zero-X_ sabotage attempt, as depicted in the last chapter. _That _actually occurred in the original _Thunderbirds are Go_ movie._ _ I STILL DO NOT OWN THE "THUNDERBIRDS!"_

_Thunderbird 3_ landed on Tracy Island. Alan smiled as he saw Fermat walk up to the landing bay. "Alan, I have the ring," Fermat said. Alan smiled as Fermat handed him a small blue and white case. "Thanks, Fermat," Alan said. "Listen, Fermat, would you be my second as I propose to Tin-Tin?"

Fermat smiled. "I'd be g-g-honored to," he said. "Well, let's go find her," Alan said as the two friends left _Thunderbird 3_'s landing bay.

Alan smiled when he saw Tin-Tin's father, Kyrano Belagant. "Good day to you, Mr. Belagant," Alan said. "The same to you, Alan," Kyrano said. "How was the mission?" "Just got back," Alan said. "_Zero-X_ was amazing. Listen, have you seen Tin-Tin?"

"Last I saw her, she was talking to your father in the rec room," Kyrano said. "Thank you, sir," Alan said. Fermat followed Alan as he walked into the house.

Tin-Tin smiled as Alan and Fermat walked into the rec room. "Alan! You're back!" she said as she ran to kiss Alan. "Listen, Tin-Tin, you and I have been going out for five years. I want to take things to the next level," Alan said as he slowly withdrew the case from the pocket of his flight suit.

Alan fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. Tin-Tin gasped as she looked at a gold ring with the largest diamond she had ever seen in the center. "Tin-Tin Belagant, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Alan asked.

Alan did not know that three of his four brothers (the remaining brother, John, was watching from the _Thunderbird 5_ space station) had walked into the rec room in time to see Alan pop the question.

Tears began to fall from Tin-Tin's face as she began to nod her head. "Yes, Alan Tracy. I will marry you," she said. Alan began to cry himself as he put the ring on Tin-Tin's finger. Alan and Tin-Tin then kissed to seal the engagement.

After the kiss broke, Alan heard applause coming from behind him. Alan turned and saw his brothers. "It's hard to believe that the youngest of us is going to be the first to get married," Gordon said. Jeff smiled at his son and future daughter-in-law. "Congratulations, Alan. Same to you, Tin-Tin," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Tracy," Tin-Tin said. "Yeah, thanks, Dad," Alan said. "_Congratulations, indeed,_" a voice said. Everyone turned their heads towards a monitor. On it was Lady Penelope and Parker. "Thank you, Lady Penelope," Alan said. Penelope nodded. "_When do you plan on getting married, Master Alan?_" Parker asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Alan said. "But when we have, you all will find out," Tin-Tin said.

Later that day, Alan watched as _FAB 1_ landed in the _Thunderbird 2_ landing bay. Parker helped Lady Penelope out. "Lady Penelope! Glad you could make it," Alan said. "We wouldn't miss this for the world," Penelope said. "Wouldn't we, Parker?"

Parker shook his head. "No, milady," he said. Alan looked at Penelope. "Dad told me about how you foiled the sabotage attempt. How did you find out that 'Dr. Grant' was a phony, anyway?" he asked.

"Last night, during the press conference, I sent small St. Christopher medallions to each crew member. Inside each medallion was a small homing device. When we couldn't find number 5-Dr. Grant-on board _Zero-X_, we knew something wasn't cricket," Penelope said.

"Ah, I see," Alan said. "By the way, Penny, we chose our wedding day." "Great. When?" Penelope asked. "September 2nd, here on the island," Tin-Tin said. "Twelve weeks has got to be plenty of time to get everything in place."

That night, Alan watched as the sun set. As the first star began to twinkle in the sky, Alan smiled. "Well, Mom, I don't know if you're listening, but I'm getting married in a few months. Please watch over Tin-Tin Belagant, my fiancée, and keep her safe until our wedding day. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have her in my life," Alan said. "Good night, Mom."

After blowing a kiss to the star, Alan turned and walked back into the house. He was met by Tin-Tin. "So, Alan, what song do you want for our first dance?" she asked. "Dad told me about a few songs he had when he got married to my mother. The song they danced to was called _A Whole New World_," Alan said.

"The song from that Disney movie _Aladdin_?" Tin-Tin asked. "That's the one," Alan said. "I love that song!" Tin-Tin squealed. "I guess that's a 'Yes,'" Alan said, jotting down a few notes in his electronic journal.

The next day, Alan woke up with a smile. Now, day by day, everything-his work as a Thunderbird and as a friend, son and brother would build up to the day when he would become something more: a husband to the most beautiful girl in the world.

_Next time, the wedding preparations continue._

_Also, _Zero-X_ lands on Mars and encounters a strange life-form. Is it friend...or foe?_

_Find out next time..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thunderbirds II: Thunderbirds are Go!_

Chapter 4

Six weeks have now passed since Alan Tracy and Tin-Tin Belagant became engaged. On the _Thunderbird 5_ space station, John Tracy was monitoring the transmissions _Zero-X_ was sending to Earth. Finally, the one he was waiting for crackled over his speakers. "Zero-X_ to Earth. We have just touched down successfully on the surface of Mars. All systems are go. We'll radio a full report to you in 30 minutes ground elapsed time_."

John smiled as he tapped a control on his panel.

Down on Earth, the family was resting by the pool. Jeff, Alan and Tin-Tin were discussing wedding details, while Scott, Gordon and Virgil were playing. A beeping began to emanate from the pocket of Jeff's shirt. Jeff reached into the pocket and pulled out a small pocketbook of photographs. Jeff leafed through the book until he came to a picture of John.

"Go ahead, John," Jeff said. The photo of John switched to a live image of John on _Thunderbird 5_. "_Father, I was just listening to the _Zero-X_ transmissions to Earth. They've just announced that they've safely landed on Mars_," John said. "_I just thought you'd all be interested down there in a break from all that wedding stuff._"

"Thanks, John. Keep in touch," Jeff said. "_F.A.B.,_" John said before he closed the channel and the image switched back to the photo. Jeff turned to the pool. "Listen up, everyone. I just heard from John. After 6 weeks in space, _Zero-X_ has safely landed on Mars."

Meanwhile, on Mars' surface, the Martian Exploration Vehicle detached from the main body of _Zero-X_ and began a survey of the surface. At the controls, Captain Travers turned to Dr. Antonio Grant. "Well, Dr. Grant, what do you think?" Travers asked.

Grant looked out at the Martian landscape. "Well, my first thought is to get as many samples back to Earth as possible so that we can look into the whole question of the possibility of of life existing on this planet," he said.

"Sure, but what's your initial reaction?" Travers asked. "I think that the atmosphere would be breathable, but too thin to sustain life as we know it," Grant responded. "And it looks as if the early Martian photographs are going to prove right in as much as there's no water up here."

Space Captain Greg Martin looked back at Grant. "And you can tell this from your instruments, Doctor?" he asked. "80 instruments, 20 intuition," Grant responded.

Dr. Raymond Pierce looked at Martin. "I agree with all that Dr. Grant has just said, but I've always been fascinated by that phrase: 'life as we know it,'" Pierce said. "I have a feeling that we may encounter life as we _don't_ know it."

The M.E.V. approached a ten-meters-tall rock face with several snake-like rock formations on its surface. Pierce pointed to one such formation. "These strange formations seem to be all over this part of the planet's surface," he said. "Don't ask me why, but they worry me."

Grant looked at Pierce. "Now, Ray, don't let your imagination run riot," he said. "Yeah, Tony, I know it'd be all too easy to happen up here, but can you account for the strange formation of those rocks?"

"Well, obviously a considerable study will have to be made before we know the answer," Grant retorted. "But, my first impression is that when the crust of the planet was very thin, it was struck by meteorites. As the meteorites punctured the shell so that the hot rock exuded onto the planet's surface, like toothpaste out of a tube."

"That's a good theory, Tony," Pierce said. "Now, explain to me how the exuding rock wrapped itself into a coil." "You know, Ray, you've got a point," Grant said. "Clearly, gentlemen, this is one of the many things we have to investigate," Travers said. "Now, we're falling behind schedule. Can we move on?"

"Sure, Paul," Grant said. "Sorry about that."

The M.E.V began to approach another rock face with a cluster of snake-like formations. Martin looked back at Pierce. "You know, Ray, I don't like the look of those peculiar formations, either. Though I am sure they are just rock," he said. "I've been watching them very carefully. There's no sign of any movement."

"I think we'd better take a sample back to Earth," Grant said. Pierce looked at Grant. "I must say that would be a wise precaution, Tony," he said. Then, to Travers, he said, "Can you break one up for us, Paul? Then, I'll go out and collect some pieces." "Sure," Travers said.

The M.E.V. stopped in front of one of the clusters. "Okay, Paul. Not too big a charge now," Pierce said. "I want to get a sizable piece." "Okay, Ray," Travers said. "And Paul, as soon as you fire, I recommend you stand by at the ready," Pierce added. 

"'Stand by at the ready?' What for?" Martin asked. "I don't really know. I just have a feeling, that's all," Pierce said as he stood and left the M.E.V.'s cockpit. Travers flicked a switch. A laser gun appeared on the hull of the M.E.V. It fired, destroying one of the formations.

One of the formations near the one the M.E.V. destroyed began to twitch. A portion of the formation with the head of an Earthen king cobra opened its one red eye and looked at the intruders for a moment. Then, it launched a bolt of green plasma at the M.E.V.

"Dr. Pierce! Get back in here quickly!" Travers yelled into the intercom. The formation began to fire, joined by others of its kind. The M.E.V. began to take evasive action as Travers pressed the comm control. "_Zero-X_ from M.E.V. We're under attack from a form of life we do not understand. Require immediate rendezvous with main body," he said.

High above, the main body of _Zero-X_ orbited the planet. In the ship's auxiliary control room, Space Navigator Brad Newman saw the sensors and confirmed Travers' report. "I'm just coming around on third orbit," Newman said. "I will be in rendezvous position in four minutes." "_Okay, Brad. We'll take evasive action down here until you're in position. Give us lift-off clearance the second it's OK._"

"Will do," Newman said. Dr. Grant's voice came on the channel. "_But, Paul, we must lift off immediately! We don't know what damage these things can do to us!_" "_Take it easy, Doctor,_" Martin said. "_We can't lift off until the main ship is in the correct rendezvous position. Otherwise, we'll run out of gas and be stranded in space!_"

The countdown was down to 32 seconds before correct rendezvous position when Travers said, "Brad, skip the countdown. We're lifting off!" "_But, Paul, you may not make it! You may not have enough fuel!_" Newman said. "We've no choice. We're coming up," Travers responded. "Okay, Greg. Lift off."

The M.E.V., still trailing smoke from the damage inflicted by the rock-snakes, soared through the Martian atmosphere. On the main body of _Zero-X_, Newman saw the M.E.V. on his screens. "M.E.V. from _Zero-X_. I have you on my screens. You're approaching _Zero-X_ orbital path," he reported. "5 seconds to retro firing. 4...3...2...1...Retros."

The retro rockets mounted on the front of the M.E.V. fired, slowing the M.E.V. down enough so that it didn't overshoot the main body of _Zero-X_.

Moments later, down on Earth, Jeff and Scott were playing pool in the Tracy Island rec room while Alan and Tin-Tin were listening from the next table. "Well, at least the Martian Excursion Vehicle has joined up successfully with the main body of _Zero-X_," Jeff said.

"About these so-called 'rock-snakes,' Father, what do you make of them?" Scott asked. "Well, clearly, there's life on Mars, but I guess that it is not life as we know it," Jeff said. "Do you think they'll get back all right?" Scott asked.

"Well, according to the reports that John monitored on the space station, the damage to the M.E.V. has not impaired their efficiency, so there shouldn't be any problems," Alan said. "As a matter of fact," Jeff said, "I had a word with Colonel Stewart, the controller at Glenn Field this morning. He reckoned that their re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere will be pretty straightforward. They've done it 100 times before on test flights."

"What's the scheduled re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere, Dad?" Alan asked. "Well, their flight takes them six weeks, so they should be arriving on the morning of September 2nd," Jeff said. Alan shot a look at Tin-Tin. "Our wedding day just got a hell of a lot more interesting," Alan said.

SIX WEEKS LATER-SEPTEMBER 2ND, 2015

Alan smiled as he donned the jacket of his tuxedo. Suddenly, a monitor near where he was standing came to life with the image of Jeff, Virgil, Scott and Brains in the command and control center. "_Alan, I'm sorry to tear you away from getting ready for the wedding. But, we need you in the C&C Center_," Jeff said. "F.A.B., Father," Alan said.

After Alan arrived in the C&C Center, the briefing began. "We've got to move fast," Jeff said. "There's been an accident on _Zero-X_. A radio control malfunction caused the lifting body to crash. In the process, there was damage to the escape unit sub-system. Unless we can get to _Zero-X_'s position and get the crew and passengers out before that aircraft hits the ground, they are all doomed men."

Jeff, turned to Scott. "Okay, Scott, you know what to do," he said. "Take Brains with you. You'll need technical advice." Scott and Brains stood up. "Yes, sir," Scott said.

Jeff turned next to Virgil. "Virgil, load Pod 4 with the air-to-air rescue equipment suite and rendezvous with _Zero-X_," he ordered. "Yes, sir," Virgil said.

Jeff turned next to Alan. "Alan, I'll need you to board _Zero-X_ and get that hatch fixed. Gordon, you'll be needed too. Off you go," Jeff said. "Yes, sir," Alan and Gordon said.

"Gordon, before you go, tell Kyrano that I'll need Tin-Tin's help," Jeff said. "Yes, Father," Gordon said. "Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff said.

_The rescue of the _Zero-X_ crew (and Alan and Tin-Tin's wedding, too, perhaps?) begins next time._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thunderbirds II: Thunderbirds are Go!_

Chapter 5-FINAL CHAPTER

At Central Control, on the Glenn Field complex, Colonel Stewart, used _Zero-X_'s current speed and rate of decent statistics to determine that the most likely crash position would be Craigsville, Maryland-a town of 4,800 people.

"Emergency Control, this is Central Control," Stewart said. "Contact Washington immediately. _Zero-X_ crash position established as Craigsville, Maryland-population: 4,800. Impact time: 35 minutes, so you'll need to move!"

After closing the channel to Emergency Control, Stewart opened a channel to International Rescue. "International Rescue, this is _Zero-X_ Central Control. This is an emergency!" "_Central Control, this is International Rescue, _Thunderbird 1_. We anticipated your call and am on our way. E.T.A. to Glenn Field: 10 minutes. Will you give _Thunderbird 2_ a course to steer for a rendezvous with _Zero-X_? They're on this frequency,_" Scott's voice said.

"Roger," Stewart said. "_Thunderbird 2_ from Central Control. Have been requested to pass a steer to you. _Zero-X_'s present position is International Fix System 2404 on a heading of 143 magnetic." "_Roger, Central Control_," Virgil said.

Meanwhile, on board _Zero-X_, the crew worked frantically to fix the escape unit malfunction from their end. But, nothing they did worked. "I've tried everything in the book but the escape system is dead," Newman said.

"If only International Rescue had been with us this time, they might have come up with something," Martin said. Before Travers could respond, the voice of Colonel Stewart came over the radio. "Zero-X, _this is_ _Central Control. Change to Channel 4. International Rescue are on their way and require that they make contact with you. Is that understood?_"

"Yes, sir. That's understood," Travers said. "Changing to Channel 4." A few minutes later, Scott's voice came over the radio. "Zero-X_, this is International Rescue Mobile Control. Can you hear me? Over._" "International Rescue, this is _Zero-X_," Travers said. "Yes, we can hear you. Loud and clear."

"Zero-X_ and _Thunderbird 2_ from Mobile Control_," Scott said. "_Transmit 10 seconds of unmodulated carrier wave on this frequency. One at a time, please. _Zero-X" "_Zero-X_. Roger," Travers said. Newman flipped a switch and sent the carrier wave.

When _Zero-X_'s carrier wave ended, Scott requested that _Thunderbird 2_ send its carrier wave. Based on a comparison of _Zero-X_ and _Thunderbird 2_'s carrier waves, Scott asked _Thunderbird 2_ to adjust its course for a faster rendezvous with _Zero-X_.

A few minutes later, Scott's voice came over _Zero-X_'s radio once more. "Zero-X,_ this is Mobile Control. Now, here are your instructions. They must be followed precisely if we're to succeed in rescuing you. There are approximately 15 minutes left before your aircraft crashes. For the next 10 minutes, lose as little height as you possibly can. Keep your aircraft steady, watch the trim. In precisely 10 minutes from now, switch to automatic pilot and go together with your passengers into the escape unit, and then... pray. In the meantime, take further instructions from the pilot of _Thunderbird 2"

"Mobile Control, this is _Zero-X_. Your instructions have been received and will be complied with. Thanks," Travers said. "What are they going to do?" Martin said. "Maybe we'll learn more when _Thunderbird 2_ makes contact with us," Newman said.

Moments later, they would find out what IR was planning, as its pilot's voice came over the speakers. "Zero-X_, this is _Thunderbird 2_. We're coming in below you. Reduce speed to low safe cruising and lower nose landing gear. We're going to put a man aboard and attempt to fix the escape unit._"

"Release air brakes, Greg," Travers said. "Then lower nose gear." Then, to _Thunderbird 2_'s pilot, Travers asked. "Are you sure you want to try this? It sounds mighty dangerous." "_It _is_ mighty dangerous, and we _do _want to try it_," the pilot said. "_Now, hold her steady._"

As soon as _Thunderbird 2_ and _Zero-X_'s nose area were precisely aligned, Gordon fired a winch that fastened onto the undercarriage of the _Zero-X_ nose compartment. "_Zero-X_, this is _Thunderbird 2_ air-to-air rescue compartment," Gordon said. "Keep it dead steady. Man coming aboard now." "_Roger, _Thunderbird 2" Travers' voice said.

Alan activated the controls that sent the rescue cage he rode along the line from _Thunderbird 2_ to _Zero-X_'s wiring shaft. As soon as Alan reached the wiring, Brains guided Alan on the repairs. Meanwhile, aboard _Zero-X_, Travers sent Doctors Grant and Pierce to the escape compartment.

Then, a few moments later, saying that he could maintain height and speed better than the autopilot, Travers sent Newman and Martin back to the escape unit and stayed in the cockpit himself.

Moments before _Zero-X_ would crash, Alan finished the repairs and disconnected the rescue cage from _Zero-X_ so that _Thunderbird 2_ could get clear. "Now, Scott! Now!" Virgil yelled.

Back at Central Control, Scott flipped a switch on his boards that ejected the escape unit barely a few seconds before _Zero-X_ crashed into the town of Craigsville, destroying most of it in the process.

"Are you okay, Alan?" Virgil yelled. "_Okay, Virg_," Alan said. "_And this was supposed to be my wedding day. Did they make it?_" "This is _Thunderbird 2_ calling _Zero-X_ escape unit. Are you okay?" Martin's voice came over the radio. "Thunderbird 2_ from _Zero-X_ escape unit. Yes, we are okay. Paul only just made it. He's badly shaken up, but he'll be all right._"

Alan smiled under his breath mask as he heard the exchange. "_Did you hear that, Alan?_" Virgil asked. "I heard, all right," Alan said. "_Virgil from Gordon. We can't retrieve Alan. Due to his hurried departure, the cables are now fouling the side of _Thunderbird 2_. We'd better drop him to the ground._"

"Say, Virgil, isn't that _FAB 1_ below?" Alan said. "Thunderbird 2_ from _FAB 1_. Virgil, we're down below. Why not drop Alan down here?_" Penelope said. "_Yeah, Penelope. I can see you_," Virgil said. "_Say, how'd you get here?_"

"_As soon as we heard the forecast crash position, we made our way here,_" Penelope said.

_Thunderbird 2_ hovered above where _FAB 1_ was parked long enough for Alan to disconnect himself from the rescue cage before it soared upwards again.

Alan smiled at Penelope. "It sure was nice of you to come here and pick me up, Penelope," Alan said. "Alan, after that brilliant performance, I think that's the least you deserve," Penelope said as Alan got in.

After Alan and Penelope fastened their seat belts, Parker turned back to them. "I assume, madame, that the first call will be Glenn Field, and then on to your hotel. Is that correct?" "Incorrect on the hotel part, Parker. The first call _will_ be Glenn Field. But, after that, we have a wedding to get ready for," Penelope said. "Away we go." "Yes, milady," Parker said.

TEN HOURS LATER-TRACY ISLAND

Alan stood, flanked by his brothers, Jeff, Brains and best man Fermat as Kyrano led Tin-Tin down the aisle. As Tin-Tin reached the altar, Kyrano kissed Tin-Tin on the cheek, then turned to Alan. "Good luck, Alan," Kyrano before he moved to sit with Tin-Tin's mother.

The minister began the service. "In this day and age of high technology, it is a refreshing thing to see a low-tech thing called 'love' soar above everything. Today, I am happy to see such a love soar into the next frontier. Alan Russell Tracy and Tin-Tin Padmé Belagant are a rare example of a couple that has risen above all of the world's problems to reach this plateau in their lives."

The minister turned to Alan. "Alan, do you take Tin-Tin to be your lawfully-wedded wife; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" "I do, even beyond death," Alan said.

The minister turned to Tin-Tin. "And do you, Tin-Tin, take Alan to be your lawfully-wedded husband; to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?" "Like Alan said, I will love him, even beyond death. I will always do," Tin-Tin said.

After the exchange of rings and vows, the minister smiled. "Alan Russell Tracy and Tin-Tin Padmé Belagant, under the authority vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alan lifted Tin-Tin's veil and looked for a moment at the face of his new wife. Then, Alan and Tin-Tin Tracy kissed for the first time as husband and wife. The seated guests and Alan and Tin-Tin's parties cheered for the happy couple.

A few minutes later, Alan and Tin-Tin took the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Jeff began to cry as the song Alan and Tin-Tin chose for their first dance began to play. "Jeff, are you all right?" Penelope asked.

"I'm sorry, Penny," Jeff said as he sniffed back the tears. "It's just that _A Whole New World_ was the song Lucille and I danced for our first dance. Hearing that song again after she died is a hard thing to take."

"Are you sure it's just the song, or are you crying because Alan is going to start a family of his own?" Penelope asked as Kyrano cut into the dance. Alan bowed as Kyrano began to dance with his daughter. He then moved over to where Penelope and Jeff were sitting. "Penny, what's wrong with Dad?" he asked.

"It's all right, Alan," Jeff said. "This day is about you and Tin-Tin. Do what makes you happy." Jeff stood up and hugged his son. "Congratulations, Alan. No shortcuts. You earned it," Jeff said. "Thanks, Dad," Alan said.

EPILOGUE-1 YEAR LATER

It has been one year since Alan and Tin-Tin were married. In that year, Brains anonymously developed the prototype of a new airship for the New World Aircraft Corporation. At the presentation, everyone on the board laughed at the idea, but decided to go ahead with construction anyway.

However, Brains was forbidden to go on the maiden voyage by Jeff, who decided that Brains' talents would best be used not on the maiden voyage of _Skyship One_, but on the construction of a craft that would be far more valuable. Or, as Jeff said to Brains:

"_And I'm telling you, Brains, in no uncertain terms, that we now need a _Thunderbird 6_."_

To be continued in

_Thunderbirds III: "Thunderbird 6."_


End file.
